


Soft Boys

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental First Kiss, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Cuddle bug Bucky, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Includes a moodboard, M/M, Prompt Game, Roommates, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been cuddle buddies for as long as they can remember. They’ve been hiding their feelings for just as long too.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Soft Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stucky prompt🥳 
> 
> Prompt I recieved (from a prompt game): "Why don't we just stay here a bit longer? In our little cocoon"
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> I've made a header size ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/616498312436219904/18-why-dont-we-just-stay-here-a-bit-longer-in)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr. 

They had been teased for this, especially by Sam after he had once walked into Steve’s dorm to find him asleep and cuddled up with Bucky. He wrongly thought they were dating, apparently that was a common belief amongst their friends. 

After that they hadn’t hid that it happened, the comfort they found in each other's arms. It had been that way long before they started at college and requested to be roommates. Though, one bed usually remained neglected. Even if it meant being tangled together on a bed not made for two- _especially_ since it meant that. Neither of them talked about the cuddling, each battling with a secret. Steve and Bucky shared that same secret, their pining, both oblivious to the other’s feelings. 

Sam had asked Bucky once, while looking at him like he was a dumbass, if they ever had any _problems_ come up while they shared a bed. Bucky definitely hadn’t blushed at the suggestive tone, avoiding both answering and Sam’s knowing smirk. 

They both got embarrassed when their bodies reacted but otherwise tried to brush it off as meaningless. That it wasn’t specific to _who_ it was or how good they smelled or how their bodies felt like they belonged together. Or at least, that’s what they chose to tell themselves, so convinced their feelings weren’t returned.

Steve and Bucky cuddled because they enjoyed it, because it was comforting and had been for as long as they’d known each other. But sometimes they _needed_ it too, like when Bucky would pull him over to his bed expectantly after being stressed from classwork. Steve cuddles were the best medicine. 

“That’s it Stevie, I’m droppin’ out.” Bucky grumbled, letting himself be cradled in Steve’s arms even as his best friend laughed at his dramatics.

“Buck, you say that every week,” Steve curled himself around Bucky, who shoved lightly at his shoulder for the teasing tone. “What? It’s true.”

Bucky huffed, burrowing into his chest as Steve smoothed a hand down his back and started to rub soothing circles there. He smiled when he felt him relax, face heating up as Bucky nuzzled his cheek against him. He never got over how adorable he was, especially like this, how soft he let himself be behind closed doors.

“Punk.” Bucky chided affectionately. “I could mean it this time,” he looked up at him, a lopsided grin across his face. 

“And leave me here alone?” Steve asked, it was meant to be a joke but there was a vulnerability to his voice.

Bucky rolled his eyes and muttered _dumbass,_ squashing all Steve’s concerns. The fact it was such an outrageous worry had his stomach flipping, he distracted himself by running his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“I got a chapter to finish readin’ before class,” Bucky murmured but he proceeded to bury his face into the comfort and safety that was the crook of Steve’s neck. He practically purred as Steve scratched lightly at his scalp.

Steve nosed at his hair, both breathing in each other's soothing scents. _Home,_ that’s what they smelled like. He wanted to be selfish, to keep Bucky there in his arms forever. 

The second Bucky pressed his head into Steve’s palm, much like a cat would, he stifled a laugh and knew it wouldn’t take much convincing. **"Why don't we stay here just a little bit longer? In our cocoon.”**

Bucky snorted softly, only he would call it that. It made his chest feel warm though, _our_ cocoon. Steve impulsively went to kiss his forehead just as Bucky lifted his head from Steve’s neck, the kiss ending up on his lips.

A surprised noise escaped Bucky’s throat, both their eyes widening as they just stared, shocked. Steve was blushing, unable to stop his eyes flicking back down to his lips like he wanted to- _oh._ It all started to click into place for Bucky. 

The first kiss may have been an accident but the second definitely wasn’t. Bucky pressed their lips back together with an eager giddiness and made sure they stayed like that for more than just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
